Rosyuo
Rosyuo (voiced by Jōji Nakata) is the Man of the Beginning (始まりの男 Hajimari no Otoko) and was the king of the Femushinmu in the Helheim Forest. He takes responsibility for countless murders done by his power-greedy subordinates, who had targeted Japan next. As his kind's "Man of the Beginning", he was also the previous individual chosen by their Queen, who is also their kind's Woman of the Beginning, and held the Forbidden Fruit of his realm. His motive for everything was apparently caused by the results of his actions of making a Social Darwinist state into a reality, which destroyed his civilization, and making him outlive his wife. He wasn't aware that Redyue has been planning to steal the Forbidden Fruit he guarded behind his back, until when he finally meets the worthy user of the Forbidden Fruit, Mai Takatsukasa. Nothing is really known about Rosyuo outside of Redyue's implications that he is their superior when he tried to drag Demushu away from his fight with Kaito Kumon. Rosyuo later ordered Demushu to stop attacking humans and retreated. However, Demushu kept disobeying it. Having no other choice, Rosyuo telepathically called him to cause pain to Demushu, making the Red Over Lord Inves retreat. He later punished Demushu for disobeying his orders. Rosyuo saved Takatora as he informed him about his origins. Rosyuo revealed the Helheim Forest was a civilization called "Femushinmu". He also tells that their civilization happily accepted Helheim and he was chosen by the Helheim to become the king. However, everything didn't turn out as he expected, as he had set the world into a Social Darwinist state. As shown, Demushu and Redyue killed their own people, showing the surviving strong had turned on each other. Rosyuo felt really guilty of what happened to his civilization and knows that the humans also will make the same mistake like him. Because of that, he won't give the forbidden fruit to anyone. While informing Takatora about the Helheim's origins, including about his deceased wife, DJ Sagara appeared in front of Rosyuo to inform that Demushu has recklessly struck Zawame City. Sagara also told Rosyuo that he has been cheating for having two forbidden fruit and suggested to give one of the forbidden fruit to the humans. Rosyuo then relinquished the forbidden fruit he guarded from his hand and turned it into the Kiwami Lockseed, giving it to Sagara to give to the rightful person to be its guardian. Spotting an uninvited guest, Sid, Rosyuo shows how willing he is to prevent humanity from succumbing to the same mistakes as his own civilization by killing Sid, deeming him unworthy to have the forbidden fruit due to his foolish intention to use the forbidden fruit for his own selfish purposes. Later, he allows Redyue to continue the invasion of the Earth, which shocked Takatora a lot. Redyue later brings a laptop to show Rosyuo about how advanced humans are. Redyue also said that with Earth's technology, they can revive the Queen. With this, Rosyuo orders his subordinates, Grinsha, to help Redyue. Rosyuo later tells Takatora that he knows that Redyue wants his forbidden fruit but he decided not to take any offense. Because, what he wants is just to revive the Queen and if he can revive the Queen, then he will have no need for the Fruit of Knowledge. As Rosyuo and Takatora emerge from the Crack into the Yggdrasill Headquarters. Rosyuo senses that missiles are being targeted at Zawame City. Before the missiles successfully hits the city, Rosyuo stops the missiles and reduces them into a ash with a single slash. Making most of the Riders realize how powerful one can be with the Fruit of Knowledge. Upon seeing Kouta's action of using the Fruit of Knowledge for humanity's sake, he is told that humanity still has some hope so he gives them a chance by giving some power from the Forbidden Fruit, unless some of them as worthy as Kouta does according to what Sagara said before. When Redyue is annoyed about hearing hope and angered Rosyuo, he soon intimidates her, even though he didn't know that she is planning something evil behind his back. Later, Mitsuzane Kureshima approaches him, and asks him to keep an eye on Mai Takatsukasa, and despite the fact that Rosyuo doesn't really like the boy, he decides to allow Mai to stay in the forest with him. He gave Mai the Golden Fruit as he sent her back to Zawame. When Kouta and Kaito arrived as Kouta asks where Mai is to bring her home safely, Rosyuo rather challenges them to see if they want the Forbidden Fruit from him. He defeats Kaito as a result of the infection on Kaito's left arm speeding up. With Gaim proving that his desire is to protect those who are in trouble, although Rosyuo broke the Rider's Kachidoki Arms, he'll tell him where she is now. However, Redyue, who is trying to take the Golden Fruit from him shoots him in the back and takes the fruit until it expired into nothingness. Redyue angrily forced Rosyuo to tell where the other Golden Fruit is, but Rosyuo would never tell her where he hid it now in order to ensure that it will never fall into the wrong hands of those like Redyue, stating that their role was now complete. Being impaled brutally by Redyue to death, his death has been avenged by Kouta. After his death, his body is visited by Sagara and the spirit of his wife, the latter wishing that the humans do not go down the same path as their race did. After that, the spirit disappears, implying both her and Rosyuo finally found peace in death. His Joeshimu was then mysteriously placed next to his wife's tomb. It is unknown who or what put it back there. Despite being the king of the Over Lord Inves, unlike his subordinates Rosyuo, is neither cruel nor malevolent, even saving Takatora after he had been betrayed and injured by Sid and the other New Generation Riders. Having used the power of the Forbidden Fruit to remake his people into beings that could survive Helheim's invasion of their world, Rosyuo inadvertently caused the destruction of his entire race as his subjects began to fight and kill each other for dominance. Among the many victims was Rosyuo's wife, the queen, who had become the Over Lords' Woman of the Beginning and the one who originally bestowed the fruit on him. Filled with regret and shame at how his race had fallen, Rosyuo took possession of the Forbidden Fruit meant for humanity, deciding that it was pointless for humans to claim it as they would merely destroy themselves as his own race had done and intending to use it to revive his wife, viewing her life as worth far more than the entirety of humanity. Only after Sagara convinced him that it was unfair to stack the playing field so high against humans did Rosyuo relent, using a piece of the Forbidden Fruit to create the Kiwami Lockseed in order to test how Kouta would use its power. Yet despite his disdain for violence, when in battle Rosyuo is just as ruthless; if not more so; than his subordinates, crushing Sid when he refused to give up his desire for the Forbidden Fruit and nearly killing Kouta and Kaito when they arrived to rescue Mai. However, the purpose of the latter was not so much a test of strength but to see if mankind truly had the potential to avoid the Over Lord's mistakes. Once Rosyuo realized that Kouta did not seek power purely for its own sake he promptly ended his attack. Powers and Abilites * Over Lord Powers: As an Over Lord, he has superhuman powers. ** Helheim Controlling: As an Over Lord, he can freely control Helheim flora and low-class Inves. * Godlike Powers: It is said that anyone who has eaten the Forbidden Fruit will gain godlike powers, which can rewrite the world. ** Enhanced Awareness: Right after entering the human world, he immediately sensed and identified threats of tactical missiles on a global scale. ** Velocity Manipulation: Using his sword, he was able to freeze dozens of tactical missiles in the air, on the scale of a city. ** Location Swapping: Using his sword, he was able to teleport dozens of tactical missiles, on the scale of a city, to the other side of Earth, destroying most of the United States. ** Telekinesis: He can control objects with his mind. ** Disintegration: Using his telekinesis ability, he can destroy objects by their atomic structure that was first shown in destroying Sigurd's equipment. ** Telepathic Communication: He was able to remotely communicate with other Over Lords. ** Telepathic Attack: He can use his psychic power to torment his subordinates from a great distance. ** Pyrokinesis: He can release a blue flame to attack his enemies. ** Omnidirectional Heat Waves: He can send out a wave of heat in all directions. ** Electrokinesis: He can release electricity to attack and bind his enemies. ** Levitation: He himself can levitate while attacking. ** Teleport: He can teleport himself at short distance for sneak attack. ** Intangibility: He can make himself pass through enemy's weapons so that he takes no physical damage from them. ** Force-Field Generation: He can create an impenetrable shield so strong that not even the combination of a Sonic Arrow's Sonic Volley and DJ Gun's Kachidoki Charge can break through. He can raise his shield even while using his heat wave attack. ** Life Creation: He can create countless low-class Inves out of nothing. ** Fruit Transmutation: He can turn a piece of the Forbidden Fruit into a Lockseed. ** Crack Creating: He can open countless cracks that connect to the Helheim Forest at any location on Earth. * Over Lord Leadership: As the king of Over Lord, he has unchallengeable command over his subordinates. This, however, doesn't include their loyalty. Arsenals Rosyuo uses the giant Joeshuimu (ジョエシュイム Jōeshūimu) sword as his weapon, which he can use as a medium of his powers. Trivia * TBA Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Aliens Category:Gods Category:Allies Category:Neutral Characters Category:HEROES Category:Non-Disney villains Category:Characters voiced by Jōji Nakata Category:Pyrotic Characters Category:Kamen Rider villains Category:Kings Category:Royalty